Shia Maxwell
by XaiCelestial
Summary: This is a story about a new character I added named Shia who is Duo's long lost sister. This is during the peacful times after the war except when the household gets crazy after too much peace.
1. Shia Maxwell

Shia Maxwell 

"Look out!" cried a voice. Hearing voices again Shia thought, she was the younger sister of Duo Maxwell. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Had that been a dream? Was someone trying to tell her something? Unsure of anything, Shia got out of bed and got dressed. She opened the blinds and looked out of the window.

"I'm going to win this time, Hee-Chan!" Duo could be heard saying. Shia watched as Heero stole the ball and made a basket. Those two were always going at it they were just like brothers. It had been peaceful for some time. Too peaceful if you asked Shia, then again after raging battles and war you forget what peace even is.

"Shia, get up you lazy bum!" Duo called up to her window. Heero told Duo she was already up. Two seconds later he called up," Never mind sis." Shia looked at the clock, it was currently noon. She had slept late again, she was still getting used to having that ability. She walked into in to the hall from her room.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well? Would you care for some tea?" Quatre greeted her as she closed her bedroom door. Shia accepted the tea and then she ate breakfast provided by Trowa, Wufei sat in the corner waxing his sword. Shia couldn't help but laugh. Heero and Duo entered from the basketball court and Duo was defeated once again. Heero was bouncing the ball in the house until Shia took it and hid it from him. He was pissed but everyone feared an angry Shia, even Wufei.

"Why'd you do that sis?" Duo asked her. She just glared at him and he didn't say anything else.


	2. Peace and Hell

Peace and Hell 

It had been almost two years since the end of the war. Heero and Wufei were getting restless, again. Shia was always the one to look at them both and start bitching at them for being immature. Duo was the one left hiding in his room and Trowa was just reading. Quatre ran in screaming at everyone to stop, of course no one listened.

"Quatre, you know it is pointless, " Trowa told him as he looked up from his book. Everyone looked his way. He spoke without being spoken to. It was amazing for him. Shia looked at him and then laughed. He looked puzzled, as did everyone else. He had never said anything unless someone asked him something or spoke to him. He was the mystery all right. He then went back to his book reading in the chaos.

"How are you able to read with all of this noise?" Shia asked him. He told her that he had been around worse. In fact the only time he wasn't able to read was when there was a fight in the morning between Duo and Wufei about the bathroom time. They were more like women than men. At that thought Trowa chuckled. Shia just shrugged and started punching and kicking to get everyone to sit down.

"Now, sit your asses down and shut up!" Shia yelled at all of them. They blinked at her and knew that they were in trouble. Wufei looked like he was going to piss his pants. Trowa and Duo knew they had to come in the room now or she would drag them out. Heero, Quatre, and Wufei knew they were in for it now. Shia looked at them all in disgust.

" I can't believe you. You call yourselves warriors? Pathetic. You can't even be quiet when the war is over for a few months. You are something else. Something has to be done and that is when I come in. You are all going to school. That is the best thing for you at the moment and to make it fair I'll even go to school as well. Different school for us all except Duo and me. We are siblings after all," they were relieved that she wasn't going to kill them. They had no idea that she had called certain schools to make sure that they learn about peace and the things alike. She had this planned for some time now. Shia knew that this day would come.

" But, sis you know we haven't been in school for ages and some of us not at all," Duo whined. Shia just smiled.

" Yeah I know, that is why there are tutors for each of us. Learning is crucial especially for you boys. You're restless and need to get out of the house and all. War can do that to you. It is a shame that we all had to go through war at such a young age," Shia looked at them all and showed them the pamphlets and uniforms they would wear for their schools. She was enjoying this. She was going to be able to be normal for the most part.

" I know it will be different but maybe we can start to live close to normal lives with dates, movies, and other things like that. Maybe you'll even make friends. Just please don't go hurting other students. They are weaker than us. Just keep in mind that if you hurt anyone, I hurt you and I will find out, trust me on that," they didn't say anything about that they knew she had her ways of knowing things.

The next morning, it was Saturday so everyone got up late and just lounged around the house. Shia was in a much better mood. The fight of Wufei and Duo could be heard down the stairs and Shia was starting to get impatient. Before anything could happen, Heero rushed up the stairs and settled the conflict hoping that Shia's good mood remained.

To his demise she was pissed. She glared at all three of them when they came down the stairs. She was tired of all of these small arguments over small things. There was a knock on the door. Quatre answered the door and a strange man came in. He was wearing a suit and carried a briefcase.

"Are you lost?" Quatre asked him in a nice manner. He didn't answer; he headed straight for Shia. She smiled a bit and then sat up straight.

" I think you and I should go somewhere private to talk about these….boys," the man told her. She nodded and told them that if they dared to follow then she would severely hurt them to the inch of their life. They gulped and nodded.

When they arrived into the separate room the man took his jacket off and put his briefcase down beside the table. She invited him to sit and he did. She called Quatre and told him to get her some tea and to not come unless she called him to come. He nodded and then left for the tea and returned shortly.

"Now then, miss…"

"Shia, Shia Maxwell," she said as she introduced herself. He nodded and then he took a sip of tea.

" These boys you have told me about have been in the war as you have. It is easy to tell. You are all so tense and take everything seriously. Except, this brother of yours you tell me. I want to run tests to see why," he said but her yelling cut him off.

" No, I won't permit it! I am 18 and I am the one in charge. You can just ask him if you want to know why. There is no need for psychological research on him. He is carefree and sometimes serious when he needs to be. So you can just forget it. If that is all you want then I will have to ask you to leave."

He was shocked at her reaction. He bowed and left, that was his only reason for coming. She would not have anyone to do such things to any of the boys. She was beginning to wonder if she made the right choice about having them go to school. Though they aggravated her, she deeply cared for them all. She had to lie about her age because she knew what would happen, they would be permitted to do as they pleased.

When she returned to the living room she saw the look on Duo's face. He knew what she had done, the question was, and who was knees dropping? It didn't matter at the moment, she was just glad that the man was gone. More would come sooner or later. She hoped that she would be able to have more self-control in the future. She had to act mature, more mature than her older brother and his friends.


End file.
